1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an ink composition that has an excellent coating property and chemical resistance and also an improved adhesion to a member to be printed, and thus is suitable for forming a precise micropattern particularly using a reversed printing method, and a method of forming a pattern, a color filter and a method of preparing a color filter using the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Micropatterns, which have been applied to conventional displays and semiconductor circuit devices such as a liquid crystal display and a plasma display panel (PDP), have been formed by means of photolithography using a photoresist.
Photolithography has merit in that it is possible to obtain a desired precise pattern, but requires expensive exposure equipment and a high-resolution mask to maximize the effects of the photoresist, and is inefficient in terms of cost since a large amount of the photoresist is consumed in process. Also, a processing time may be increased since photolithography consists of multiple processes including exposure, baking after the exposure, development, baking after the development, etching, washing and the like, and the productivity may also be decreased since the processes should be repeated several times.
In recent years, as an alternative to photolithography, roll printing methods such as offset printing, reversed offset printing and roll-to-roll printing have been proposed.
Roll printing methods involve directly transferring a member to be printed (hereinafter referred to as a “printing member”) to a pattern using a roll, or a concave or convex plate instead of the high-resolution mask used to form the pattern in photolithography. Among these, the reversed printing method includes applying a print to a surface of a blanket, pressing the blanket to a roll or plate having a reversed pattern with respect to a desired pattern to remove an ink region having an undesired pattern, and transferring the ink region of a desired pattern remaining in the blanket to a printing member. Such a method has an advantage in that a pattern having a good printing shape may be formed by reducing the ink interruption caused between the blanket and the plate and between the blanket and the printing member.
However, the pattern may be separated from the printing member during a baking process for fixing a pattern formed when the adherence between the ink and the printing member is poor. In addition, the adherence may be improved through the baking process, but a line width and gap of the pattern may be deformed as the ink runs, resulting in wrong micropatterns or poor quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.